


A bounty hunter, a Jedi and the strangest job interview that ever was

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting with the enemy is a bad habit Obi-Wan, M/M, but not with everyone, don't try that on Grievious Obi-Wan!, it works on Jango yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Jango entered that river in pursuit of his next target: Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.Things didn't  go exactly as planned.  He never planned to finish his hunt naked, for example.





	A bounty hunter, a Jedi and the strangest job interview that ever was

**Author's Note:**

> For space-time-paradox on tumblr !

Other bounty hunters, crime lords, Judicials, ambitious thugs or angry targets: a lot of people had tried to kill Jango and it wasn’t exactly surprising to him.

The flora was a new one.

“It’s not trying to kill you,” insisted Kenobi from the river bank. Jango swore a word he hoped Boba wouldn’t know before his majority and struggled harder. The liana only tightened and he couldn’t start his jetpack from this position. How he wished he hadn’t lost his wrist-mounted flamethrower two moons ago when he had ambushed Kenobi in the spaceport.

Killed in a wild chase for a Jedi, by a kriffin sentient herb ! What a end for Jango Fett…

“Come on,” Kenobi yelled, “stop struggling. It’s thinking you are a tasty aquatic mammal. Go limp and let the pseudopods touch your skin. The second it registers you’re not, you will be free.”

Letting go had never been in Jango’s nature. The world turned black long before he stopped struggling.

The last thing he heard was vicious swearing from his would be target, more vicious that Jango had ever believed a Jedi even knew.

Conscience came back brutally. He was on his back on the river bank and the sky had turned to night. Next to a small fire, Kenobi was trying to poison himself by cooking a ration bar on a spit . A small, scratchy cover, the type found in emergency pack, was covering Jango’s body and hiding his hands from view. If he could only find his ….

“Don’t think about it, I know you’re awake,” Kenobi remarked, without even looking at him.

He tasted the bar and made a face, then turned to him.

“Also, I took the precaution of disarming you the second you stopped throwing up all the water in that river. I’m impressed, I must say. This was quite an arsenal.”

He pushed a water canteen toward Jango. The bounty hunter sat down, making the blanket slip, took the canteen and rinsed his mouth before drinking slowly.

“Am I naked under that blanket?”

“Yes, and don’t play outraged. If not, I wouldn’t have found the last garrotte.”

He had a smirk, a very un-Jedi one.

“I’m impressed too.”

Jango needed a second to find his bearings then realized with a jolt that he was amused. It had been so long he had almost fail to recognize it.

“Do you flirt with all the bounty hunters chasing you?”

“Well, I always had a thing for Cad Bane…”

Jango glared at him.

“But you’re, of course, the most fearsome of them. Also I only flirt with bounty hunters that I hope one day will work with us, and not for the Separatists.”

He hold out his stick in Jango’s direction.

“Dinner?”

“How much more is it palatable roasted?”

“Let’s say if you eat it hot enough, it has the advantage to burn your taste buds.”

Jango sat down closer, not bothering with the blanket. Kenobi had already seen everything and the night was pretty hot.

“My clothes?”

“With your armour. I’m not blind to the cultural significance of having it lost. So it’s just…borrowed, and I will give it back tomorrow.” He bit into the roasted ration bar and seemed to regret it immediately.

“And before that…”

“Well, I hope you’ll listen to me, just a moment, and that we could find some arrangement. I’ve things to do and having to constantly look over my shoulder isn’t exactly helping. Your presence single handily ruined my last mission.”

“They say your tongue is your most dangerous weapon, not sure I should enter negotiations with you.”

Kenobi had a smile, all teeth.

“Believe me, you’ll never regret my tongue.” And Jango let an amused snort and took the improvised roasting sick Kenobi was offering, letting his fingers graze the other man’s own. He distinctly saw the pupils of the Jedi dilate.

“You have all night to prove yourself, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username. Come and say hi!


End file.
